Cadê minha família?
by Lety MalfoyP
Summary: Ron acordou com uma sensação estranha. Onde estão sua mulher e seus filhos? RxHr Pós-DH.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Cadê minha família?

**Autora: **Lety MalfoyP

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Pares: **Ron e Hermione/ Harry e Draco(mencionado)

**Resumo: **Ronacorda com uma sensação estranha. Onde estão sua mulher e seus filhos?

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada com eles.

**Cadê minha família?**

Quando Ron acordou naquela manhã, percebeu que algo estava errado. Não sabia definir o que era, simplesmente acordou com aquela sensação. Olhou em volta a procura de sua mulher e não a achou. Talvez fosse a primeira coisa errada do dia naquela estranha manhã.

Levantou, tomou um banho, se vestiu e desceu. Foi na cozinha, na sala, na biblioteca e nada da sua mulher. Subiu de novo. Abriu uma porta e constatou a segunda coisa errada do dia: seus filhos não estavam no quarto.

O que teria acontecido para que todos sumissem de repente? Um medo invadiu Ron e ele se lembrou da época da guerra, quando qualquer passo em falso poderia resultar numa morte. Desesperado, foi até a lareira para falar com Harry. Para sua surpresa, quem atendeu foi Malfoy.

"O que quer, Weasley?" – perguntou na sua voz arrastada de sempre.

"Harry está aí?" - indagou, fazendo o esforço de esconder a preocupação.

"Não, ele saiu." – Malfoy respondeu, sem notar o desespero de Ron.

"Pra onde, você sabe?"

"É claro que eu sei, retardado. Ele foi num parque trouxa com Albus, Lily e Scorpius."

Ron ficou mais preocupado. Contava que Harry estivesse com Hermione.

"Ahn... Malfoy você sabe onde Hermione, Rose e Hugo estão?– Sabia que estava dando uma excelente oportunidade para Malfoy tirar sarro dele, mas estava fivando cada vez mais nervoso.

" Ora, ora, Weasley. Eu sabia que Granger um dia recuperaria o juízo e perceberia o traste do marido que ela arranjou.'' – Mal terminou de falar e caiu no riso.

" É sério, Malfoy. Você sabe onde eles estão?"

" Não, Weasley. Não tenho obrigação de saber o paradeiro da mulher dos outros, apenas do meu marido e do meu filho, que estão se divertindo num parque nesse momento. Agora eu já vou indo que tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer. Espero que Granger nunca mais volte." – dizendo isso, deu uma gargalhada.

Ronsaiu da lareira e sentou no sofá, preocupado. Será que Malfoy tinha razão e Hermione o tinha deixado, levando os filhos junto? Mas por que ela faria isso no meio da noite? E por que diabos ela o deixaria? Era um bom marido, bom pai. Ela não teria razão pra fazer isso. Decidiu ir procurar ajuda.

**N/A.: **Olá, pessoas! É com grande prazer que lhes apresento minha primeira R/Hr! Espero que gostem! Atualizarei em breve! Bjos!

Quer fazer um ato de caridade para com o próximo? Deixe um review! É de graça! .


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Cadê minha família?

**Autora: **Lety MalfoyP

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Pares: **Ron e Hermione/ Harry e Draco

**Resumo: **Ron acorda com uma sensação estranha. Onde estão sua mulher e seus filhos?

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada com eles.

**Capítulo 2**

_Ajuda._ Era disso que precisava, mas onde encontrar? Poderia ir até Harry, mas não estragaria o momento feliz que ele estava tendo com os filhos e o enteado. Malfoy não iria colaborar, não depois da conversa que tiveram na lareira. _Ginny._

Em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos que assolavam a mente de Ron Weasley, procurar sua irmã caçula, Ginny, pareceu ser o correto a fazer. Ela era amiga de Hermione, tinha que saber onde ela tinha se enfiado.

Aparatou até o apartamento onde a irmã morava com James – o único que se recusou a ir morar com o pai e Draco Malfoy – e bateu na porta.

- Oi Ron! Que desespero é esse? Faz idéia de que horas são? – perguntou uma Ginny mal humorada.

- São dez da manhã Ginny. Não é minha culpa que você tenha ficado deprimida e não saia da cama. – Respondeu um Ron tão mal humorado quanto ela.

- Ok, ok. Entra.

Ron entrou e ficou andando de um lado pro outro, sem saber o que dizer. Quando já estava ficando zonza, Ginny o empurrou contra o sofá, obrigando-o a sentar.

- Quer me contar logo o que diabos aconteceu? Já estou ficando irritada.

- A Hermione, Ginny. Desapareceu junto com Rose e Hugo. Sem bilhetes, sem nada. Já não sei mais o que fazer. Tentei falar com Harry... – mas não pode terminar, pois Ginny deu um berro.

- AH! NÃO FALA ESSE NOME MALDITO! – gritou e puxou os cabelos, como uma louca.

- Calma, Ginny, calma. Por Merlin, quando você vai se recuperar dessa separação? Já se passaram quatro meses! Quatro meses! Até o James já aceita passar o final de semana na casa deles!

- Foi o Albus que fez lavagem cerebral no James. E eu quero ver se você vai voltar a ser o mesmo se a Hermione resolver te trocar pela Pansy Parkinson! – gritou, enfurecida.

Talvez sua irmã não fosse tão louca e deprimida assim. Ron não saberia viver sem Hermione. Não mesmo.

- Certo, eu já entendi. Agora podemos voltar para o meu problema? Você sabe onde está a minha família?

Ginny parou, olhou ao redor e olhou para o irmão.

- Você não está vendo eles aqui está? – Ron fez que não com a cabeça – Então eu não faço idéia.

Ron afundou no sofá, lágrimas já descendo pelo seu rosto. Achava que ela poderia ajudá-lo. Se sua visão não estivesse tão embaçada, teria visto Ginny olhar no calendário pendurado na parede e sorrir. Um sorriso enorme.

**N/A.: Se tem alguém lendo isso aqui, mil desculpas pela demora! Aqui está o segundo cáp., espero que gostem! **

**Gostou? Não gostou? odiou? amou? R E V I E W !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Cadê minha família?

**Autora: **Lety MalfoyP

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Pares: **Ron e Hermione/ Harry e Draco

**Resumo: **Ron acorda com uma sensação estranha. Onde estão sua mulher e seus filhos?

**Disclaimer:**Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu não ganho nada com eles.

**Capítulo 3**

Ron voltou para casa, tentando bolar um plano para encontrar sua família. Nada lhe veio a mente. _Merda!_ Nem Harry, nem Malfoy e nem Ginny puderam ajudar e agora se sentia perdido. Em tantos anos de casamento, Hermione nunca tinha feito algo parecido com aquilo, sumir sem deixar rastros. _O que diabos estava acontecendo?_

Foi para o quarto, pronto para revirá-lo até encontrar alguma coisa. Tirou as roupas do armário, esvaziou as gavetas e derrubou os livros das prateleiras e tudo que encontrou foi um grande nada. Exausto, deitou-se na cama. Prestes a chorar de novo, percebeu seu álbum de casamento jogado no chão e decidiu dar uma olhada.

Hermione estava deslumbrante e sorridente, assim como Ron. Os dois estavam juntos em todas as fotos, com os parentes e os amigos. Ron quase gargalhou ao ver a foto de Luna, com um vestido amarelo berrante, muito parecido com o que ela tinha usado no casamento de Harry e Ginny. _Luna!_

Atordoado demais para pensar na falta de educação que era ir a casa dos outros sem avisar, Ron aparatou no apartamento de Luna, sua última esperança. Quando estava quase arrombando a porta, a loira abriu.

- Ron! Que prazer vê-lo! Entre, entre, acabo de fazer uns biscoitos recheados com carne de bode, uma receita muito rara que impede o ataque dos bufadores! – disparou a loira, do seu jeito característico.

- Er, nossa Luna, devem ser deliciosos, mas eu só gostaria de saber se você...

- Responderei tudo, mas entre logo pois nessa época do ano os corredores estão cheios de criaturas traiçoeiras!

Sem opções, Ron adentrou na sala de estar de Luna, que mais parecia um canteiro. Tinha de tudo: pilhas e pilhas de brinquedos, montes de plantas com péssima aparência e muitas estrelas penduradas nas janelas.

- Sente-se, sente-se! Trarei os biscoitos! – Luna disse quando já se dirigia a cozinha.

A loira voltou minutos depois com uma bandeja na mão. Depositou-a na mesa e sentou ao lado de Ron.

- Então, o que queria perguntar?

- Eu só queria saber se você tem notícias da Hermione. Ela desapareceu hoje de manhã, junto com Rose e Hugo.

- Merlin, que coisa terrível! Mas eu disse, não disse? São essas criaturas! Devem ter seqüestrado eles! Ron, que sorte você teve de não ser levado.

- Eu não chamaria de sorte Luna. Olhe, eu estou muito preocupado. Não tem nenhuma idéia de onde eles possam estar? Já falei com Malfoy, com Ginny...

- Falou com Malfoy e Ginny? Eles já estão se falando?

- Não, não. Falei com eles _separadamente._ – Ron disse, como se estivesse explicando para uma criança.

- Ah, claro. Bem, nesse caso, não há nada que possa fazer. Sinto muito, Ron, mas eu acho que nunca mais vai vê-los.

Ron quase desmaiou depois de ouvir isso, mas se controlou porque, afinal, era a _Luna._ Não podia levar nada daquilo a sério.

- Bom, obrigado de qualquer forma Luna. Eu vou indo.

- Muito cuidado, hein? Nessa época do ano as criaturas estão loucas por sangue!

- Oh, Merlin! O que tem de errado com Fevereiro? É um mês como qualquer outro! – Ron já estava de saco cheio daquela conversa sem sentido.

Luna riu.

- Claro, querido, Fevereiro é um mês inofensivo. Mas hoje entramos em Março! Francamente Ron, onde está com a cabeça?

E riu mais. Mas dessa vez, Ron se juntou a ela. _Março!_

**CONTINUA...**

**N/A.: **Nossa, finalmente saiu! Desculpem a demora! Queria agradecer a todos pelas reviews, vocês me fizeram uma autora feliz! :D Espero que gostem desse cáp., saiu a muito custo! Acho que já dá pra matar a charada, hein? Até o próximo!

**R E V I E W S !**


End file.
